Electronic mail (email) has become an integral part of business and personal communications. As such, many users have multiple email accounts for work and home use. Moreover, with the increased availability of mobile cellular and wireless local area network (LAN) devices that can send and receive emails, many users wirelessly access emails from mailboxes stored on different email storage servers (e.g., corporate email storage server, Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL, etc.).
Yet, email distribution and synchronization across multiple mailboxes and over wireless networks can be quite challenging, particularly when this is done on a large scale for numerous users. For example, different email accounts may be configured differently and with non-uniform access criteria. Moreover, as emails are received at the wireless communications device, copies of the emails may still be present in the original mailboxes, which can make it difficult for users to keep their email organized.
One particularly advantageous “push” type email distribution and synchronization system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,019 to Mousseau et al., which is assigned to the present Assignee and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This system pushes user-selected data items from a host system to a user's mobile wireless communications device upon detecting the occurrence of one or more user-defined event triggers. The user may then move (or file) the data items to a particular folder within a folder hierarchy stored in the mobile wireless communications device, or may execute some other system operation on a data item. Software operating at the device and the host system then synchronizes the folder hierarchy of the device with a folder hierarchy of the host system, and any actions executed on the data items at the device are then automatically replicated on the same data items stored at the host system, thus eliminating the need for the user to manually replicate actions at the host system that have been executed at the mobile wireless communications device.
The foregoing system advantageously provides great convenience to users of wireless email communication devices for organizing and managing their email messages. Yet, further convenience and efficiency features may be desired in email distribution and synchronization systems as email usage continues to grow in popularity. For example, certain email service providers are no longer allowing third-party providers to access accounts using a password and user identifier (ID), for example, an email address, even though the user provides this information to the third-party provider. Instead, these email service providers do not want this information to be stored on third-party systems, and have instead required that such third parties use authentication tokens generated by the email service provider for accessing the user email-account. Some third-party systems initially log-on using the user ID and password supplied from the user. The email service provider provides the token, and the system deletes the password and user ID, then stores the authentication token for future use. This is not always advantageous and authentication tokens may not be required for different accounts.